A Moon's Lullaby
by Lady Hinata Uchiha
Summary: He needed something from her so he saved her from death... but at what cost?...It was a fair trade, right?...A life for A life and nothing more...Please, Read and Review...SasuHina...
1. Prologue:Her or Her Life

**A Moon's Lullaby**

_**Disclaimer:  
**__This fan fiction had been written for entertainment purposes __only__ and without the intention of infringing upon any copyright. NARUTO and its characters are a creation of Masashi Kishimoto. The only thing I lay claim to is the plot._

**Chapter 1: Prologue: Her or Her Life**

She ran through the forest at top speed. Her legs were trembling, they felt weak. She needed to stop and rest but she knew that it wasn't an option. Rogue ninjas were following close behind. If they were to catch up to her they would kill her in a blink of an eye.

How long had it been since she stared running, the sun was starting to set…?

How much longer could she keep it up…?

Only one thing was for content, if she stopped, she was as good as dead.

Why had she asked to be put on this mission….? She wondered for the millionth time.

To prove that she was now strong and not a weakling, that's why…. But running away was not providing she was strong! She told herself. How she wish she had listened to her sensei and stayed at the village, saved.

Her heart was racing and her legs burned from exhaustion. The moment her feet landed on an old tree branch up ahead, she heard it crack. It broke under her feet, making her loose her balance and go tumbling down. She saw her life flash through her eyes and she realized something. She was going to die today.

A peculiar thought crossed her mind. In all the short seventeen years of her life, she had not done anything that would make people remember. In those seventeen years she had always been in the background, unnoticed. She wasn't the most beautiful or the strongest ninja in the village. She wasn't the smartest. She wasn't the most courageous. She wasn't even the funniest. She had always been _there_… _just there_.

Like a wallflower.

As she fell she reached out for a tree branch but with no strength left she couldn't hold on and she started falling again. It did however help lessen the impacted of the ground to her body, whereas the full impact would have most likely killed her on the stop. She tried to push herself up but her right arm gave away. Her arm had been dislocated and most likely she had scrapes and bruises everywhere from the branches she had hit on the way down.

She looks up and saw the rogue ninjas surrounded her in a matter of seconds. There were six in total. She couldn't see their faces because of the masks they were wearing but she knew that behind they were probably laughing at her. Once again she pushed herself up, this time keeping her weight off her right arm. She felt a sting on her leg but ignored it and sat up.

She took out her kunai knifes with paper bombs and smoke bombs. There was no way she would get out of this a life but there was no way she was going to go down without a fight. She saw them shift on their feet and knew they were about to attack. She threw the kunai knifes at them and they jumped away to avoid them. Just as they jumped she used the smoke bombs to create a distraction to escape.

Her byakugan eyes helped her see through smoke, giving her an advantaged. Her injures however didn't allowed her to move very fast and soon the smoked cleared. She head behind a tree and reach back to her weapon pouch but came out empty handed. She had no weapons left. She looked to the grounds and notice a trail of blood that lead to her. In no time the rough ninjas were going to find her.

She led on the tree and banged her head on it. Useless, she was so useless and pathetic. She couldn't do something so simple as to cover her own blood trail. She deserved to die if she was these weak, she thought. She closed her eyes and heard them approached. Any minute now she would die.

Seconds went by and nothing happened, a small frown appeared on her face. Confused, she slowly opened her eyes and turn to look behind the tree. The ninjas that had try to kill her laid on the ground cover in their own blood, lifeless. Her mind couldn't process this. How were they all dead…?

She frantically looked around. Trying to figure out what had happen and who had done this. Her light lavender eyes landed on a single figure that stood in the shadows. His face was cover by the shadows of the night but she could tell he was tall and if he had kill all six ninjas in a matter of seconds, he must be strong. Who was he…? She pondered. Was he a friend or an enemy…?

"Are you ok…?" The stranger asked in a low husky voice. He turned head to look at her and she gasped.

Those red eyes, they could cold only belong to two people. Uchiha, Itachi and Sasuke both were missing ninjas from the Leave Village and very dangers people. Who was before her thought, Sasuke or Itachi…?

"W-who are you…?" She mumbled.

The Uchiha didn't bother to answer her question. He just stepped out into the moon light as he reached out for her. She stepped back to hit a tree and then slide down so that she was now sitting on the ground. He kneeled in front of her.

"W-why d-did you save me…?" She questioned him. She got a better look at him now that he was this close. She realized who he was, Uchiha Sasuke. What did he want with her, though…? "T-thank you f-for saving me, Sasuke…"

She saw his eyes widen just a few millimeters when she said his name. "Don't thank me. I didn't do it out of the kindness of my heart. I saved you because I need something from you…." he simply stated with his low and cold voice.

What would he want with a weakling like her? Hinata wondered. What could she have that he need…? She did have any money, so what was it…?

"W-what do you want…?" she asked, trying to be brave.

"Your body… Hinata." was Sasuke's small reply.

That petrified her. Did he save her just to use her body…? To rape her…? No she couldn't allow that. "No…!" she yelled and tried to get away "I won't let you rape me…!"

He graded her arm to stop her from struggling. Hinata gasped in pain, he had graded her injured arm.

"L-let go! You're hurting me…!" Sasuke let go of her arm and grad her other one neck.

"Look, I don't want to do this but I have too, to keep my bloodline alive. As a missing ninja, life isn't safe. You could die at any time. So, I need an heir, a strong one, to continue on the bloodline." Sasuke spoke as he looked at her strait in the eyes.

"B-but I'm n-not s-strong…" she protested

"You're wrong, you may not be physically strong but your blood is strong. If we were to have a child it would have a greater chance of inheriting my Kekkei Genkai."

So that was what he wanted…! He wanted an heir…!

But she couldn't, she was only seventeen. She was too young to have a child. She didn't even know him…! "But-"

"It's a fair trade, I believe. A life for a life, I saved your life and you owe me."

"I didn't ask you to s-…" Hinata tried to protest, to find a way to make him reconsider this.

"I could kill you right here and now and find someone else that would be willing to do so… Or I could also just… have my way with your body."

This wasn't happening, she thought as her eyes threaten to tear up. He couldn't be doing this to her. Why her…? What god had she upset to her in this situation…? He wasn't giving her much choice. It was either let him rape her or kill her. She didn't want to die but she didn't want to give her body to a complete stranger. She didn't want her first time to be like this, not with him. She wanted someone she loved, someone that cared for her. Not-… not THIS!

"Why…?" she asked with tears falling from her eyes "Why me…? Who not someone stronger…?" she protested.

"What is your answer…?" he asked with his husky voice.

Her mind was telling her no, it was against everything she believes in. She couldn't be with him, she couldn't have a child. She was only seventeen and couldn't care for one…

But it was her life on the line, she was too young to die, a voice said in the back of her mind. She still had much to do in life. She had to become stronger and prove herself to her father. She had to become a better ninja….

"If I let you, will you let me go…?" the question was out of her mouth before she could even think about it.

Sasuke nodded "When…?" Hinata said as she whipped the tears from her eyes.

"Tomorrow, before dawn…"

"H-how will you know that I'll be p-pregnant…?" she asked and then slapped herself mentally for it.

He thought about it for a few moments "I won't, it's all about taking a chance"

"A-and if I do, w-what will happen to the c-child?" New tear rolled down her eyes.

"The child will stay with you. I cannot care for him…" Sasuke said and gently wiped the new tears from Hinata's face.

Say yes, the voice in the back of her mind said. After all, what were the chances of getting pregnant from one night? Noting was going to happen. She had to live. She was too young to die.

"O-ok, I a-accept" she choked out and closed her eyes. Thinking on how painful it was going to be.

Sasuke nodded at her. He wrapped his arms around her and picked her up bridal style, minding her injured should and her injured leg.

"W-where are you taking me…?" she asked after opening her eyes

"To take care of your injuries, I'm not so heartless as to take you right here while your wounds are still untreated." She said and started to move.

Sasuke took her to what seem like a river with a waterfall but he didn't stop there. He went right through the waterfall and into a cave that was behind it. He walked to the very back of the cave and they came to stop where a futon laid on the ground.

"I-is this w-where you live…?" she looked around the room. There wasn't much in the cave. It was dark with just the futon, some weapons and some extra clothes. A few candles where lit so the cave was not completely dark.

"For now, I change around very often." She understood, he was a missing ninja so he couldn't stay in one place for too long. It would be dangers for him. He would probably move tomorrow seeing as she knew that he was staying here.

He gentle put her on the futon and went to get a few things. She looked back at the Uchiha and saw him lit an oil lamps to get better light.

"Take your jacket off…" he told her as he laid the things to thread her wounds on the futon.

She hesitated for a moment but then did as she was told. The Uchiha started to clean the wound on her arm. It seemed that it wasn't just dislocated it was also cut. She looked away, with a blush on her checks. All she had under her jacket was a black fishnet shirt. You could easily see her black bra through it and that made her felt a little self-conscious. She wasn't the skinniest person in the world. She wasn't overweight but she did have wide hips for a female ninja and her breasts were a bit too big for her likening.

He placed a hand on top of her shoulder and the other on her shoulder blade. Without warning her, he pushed it back into place with one single movement. She screamed and tears were ran down her eyes when she finally calmed down. She looked at her shoulder feeling like it had been ripped out but it was back in place. She moved it a little to test it and it didn't cause her a lot of pain. It was a b it sensitive but that would pass with time.

"W-where did you learn that…?" she asked, trying to break the silence that had fallen after her scream.

"Self-experience, I'm a missing ninja remember. I had to learn these kinds of things or else I would be dead from an infection or something similar." he said as he moved to the injury on her leg.

"Oh…" She felt stupid of course he had to know how to treat wounds. He couldn't just go to a hospital and expect to be healed there. He was on his own now.

As she watched him she noticed her leg wasn't as bad as she had thought. It had a long wound but it wasn't deep. The Uchiha cleaned it and applied some type of ointment to it. Then he started wrapping her leg with some bandages as he had done with her arm. As time pass tension started to build up in her body. When he finish he picked up the things and put them aside.

He came back over and sat beside her. She knew what was going to happen next and she was nerves. "Lay back…" he said.

Very slowly she did but she was still tense. Who wouldn't be in her situation?

"Relax…" he told her after he noticed how nerves she really was.

He crawled up to her and looked into her light lavender eyes. She watched his now onyx colored eyes skim over her body. He lowered his head to her neck, where he started kissing her. This felt weird to her. No one had ever been this color to her personal space. She wondered if this was how it felt for everyone else. Probably not she thought because everyone else did this for love not to save their lives.

How many girls had he done this to? She pondered. How many girls had her put in this situation just like she.

He kissed her everywhere but the lips and she was glad for that. For some reason, if he kissed her lips it would make it personal, something this was as far away from. He took of her fishnet shirt and tossed it to the ground, being careful with her bandage arm. He resumed kissing her while his hand worked on removing his own white shirt.

This was it. This was going to be her first time with a complete stranger.

He laid himself next to her and covered them both with a blanket. He was unsure of what to do next. He looked down at the girl – woman, now thanks to him – beside him and noticed she look tired. Then again who wouldn't be after what they had just done. Their intimate encounter had turn out noting like he had thought. It had been nice…satisfying. He had tried to make it pleasurable for her and wondered if he had succeeded. This girl – woman – in his arms was nothing like he had expected.

She was an heiress, yet she was a spoiled or arrogant. She was something else. It made him feel bad for what he had done to her. If he hadn't left the village and gotten to know her would they have fallen in love…?

A thought passed her mind, he knew that even if she had not been screaming and fighting him it was still rape. Guilt tried to sneak inside him but he shoved it down, telling himself that he had to do this for his clan. That he had to do this to keep his bloodline going.

"Sleep, I'll take you to your comrades tomorrow before dawn." He whispered into her hair. She nodded and drifted off to dreamland. It made him fell like she actually trusted him.

He made himself comforted and carelessly wrapped an arm around her. For a second time that night, he wondered. If things had been different, would he have allowed himself to fall in love with someone like her, with her…?

He shocked his head. There was no point in thinking about that. Things were as they were and nothing would change that. Not even this beautiful girl – woman – in his arms.

When daytime arrive, her teammate found her leaning by a tree wrap in what looked like a white shirt. She was injured and had this spacing-out-look in her eyes but she looked ok. A few feet away laid the lifeless bodies of rogue ninjas. They looked back at her and wonder if she had killed them. Did she have the skills to do that…?

What had happen to her…?

"Are you ok, Hinata…?" one of her teammates asked as he placed a hand on her shoulder.

She pulled away and whispered without stuttering "Yeah…I'm fine. I was attack by those rogue ninjas yesterday afternoon but they are dead now"

They wanted to ask more questions but they held themselves back and nodded "Mission complete, let us go home them." said the leader of the team said

"Yes, let us go home." she said and stood up slowly.

She look behind her _'I wonder what will happen…?' _she asked herself but deep down she knew that only time would have the answer to her question.


	2. Results, Resolutions

**A Moon's Lullaby**

_**Disclaimer:  
**__This fan fiction had been written for entertainment purposes __only__ and without the intention of infringing upon any copyright. NARUTO and its characters are a creation of Masashi Kishimoto. The only thing I lay claim to is the plot._

**Chapter 2: Results, Resolutions**

Three days ago they had finally return to the village after a week and a half journey back. Just as they set foot in the village Hinata fainted. Her team mates rushed her to the hospital. They had notice that something was wrong with her. She wasn't just quite, she was more like not there. She was spacing out all the time.

After turning in the report, they all had to go to the hospital and had a mandatory checkup. Lady Tsunade was worry that they had caught some kind of illness after they had reported that Hinata was in the hospital.

The team was cleared from the hospital after their test came out all negative.

Hinata however was still kept there. Lady Tsunade was worry something was wrong with her and ordered to have a full examination on the girl. Whatever was wrong with her, it was her responsibility as the Hokage to take care of her because she was a ninja that risked her life for the village.

Hinata opened her eyes to find herself in a white room. Her eyes close but she open them back up, she had to fight the drowsiness. Voices could be heard from the other side of the curtain that surrounded her bed. "_Lady Tsunade…all… results…negative…except… one…gestation…positive… with child…" _After that, Hinata's world stared to go dark. She returned to the land of dream.

"_…only thing… done… before…finds out…she… into a bigger disgraced… the Hyuuga Clan." _That voice, it belonged to her father, Hinata thought.

She opened her but she couldn't see much. She noticed that she had been move to another room but very thing was too dark. It was probably night time already. She turned to the door where the voices were coming from and listened closely.

"_But that is not something you can decide on. It's her choice alone!" _She recognized that voice to. It was the Hokage's voice.

"_I'm her father and what I say goes!" _Her father again

"_…and I'm the Hokage and what I say goes over anything else anyone says. And I say NO! She gets to choose."_ The door and the light came in, blinding her for a few moments.

The two outside her door entered the room. Both were clearly agitated and ready to snap at any moment. Hinata set up on the bed and looked at them after her eyes adjusted to the light.

"Hinata, you're awake…?" said Lady Tsunade as she reached the bed. "You need to make a choice. I'm not sure if you are aware of your condition…?" said Tsunade and Hinata shocked her head

"We did a full examination on you and most of the test came back negative. Only one was positive. You have the choice to make. Hinata, you are with child." Hinata stared quite as her mind processed what Tsunade had told her.

"Hinata, do you want to have an abortion?" Lady Tsunade asked her as she turned to look at Hiashi "It's your choice…"

Hinata didn't know what to do… or say. She was shocked. She was pregnant...! But how it had only been one time…. One! She shouldn't have become pregnant with just that one time. What would her father say…? She dared not look at him. He was probably a shame of her, as always.

…she also had the choice of going through with the pregnancy or to have an operation to end the pregnancy! If she had an abortion it would end her troubles then and there. It would return her life to normal like nothing had happen, like she had never gone on that damn mission.

….but would she ever forgive herself for ending a life for a selfish reason.

She glanced at her father and sure enough she could see the shame in his eyes, the disappointment of having such a weak daughter. Another glace at him told her what he wanted her to do. He wanted her to end the life growing inside her, to put an end to the disgrace she was bringing the Hyuuga Clan. That would make him happy but would it make her happy.

Lady Tsunade noticed Hinata looking at her father. "It's your choice, Hinata. Don't do what he wants you to do, do what you want to do."

If only she knew what she wanted to do, Hinata thought. It would make this decision much easier.

"How about this, you think about it and I'll come back tomorrow morning for the answer…?" Hinata nodded. "Stay here until tomorrow and rest, you will need it."

Tsunade left the room leavening Hinata with her Hiashi. "Father…?"said Hinata softly

"You're a disgrace and a disappointment to the Hyuuga Clan. All you have ever done is tarnish the clan's name and fail me. Why can't you be more like your sister, Hanabi..? You are unable to even finish a simple mission without screwing it up somehow. Do the right thing for once in your life, Hinata!" Hiashi too left the room, leaving a melancholy Hinata behind.

Those words wounded her. She had known his disappointed in her but he had never told her straight up to her face. He had never yelled at her like that. Was she really that big of a disgrace to the clan…? Had all she ever done shame the Hyuuga name…?

She didn't have time to think about that at this time. She had to think about what she was going to do, she told herself.

She lay back on the bed and covered herself with the blankets. Mournful tear rolled down her face and onto the bed. What should she do…? She knew what her father wanted her to do but was that really the right thing to do…? Could she live with herself if she were to-…?

Hinata cried herself to sleep.

She woke up by the sound of someone entering her room. She looked up and saw the one of the few people that had never judged her, her sensei, Kurenai.

"How are you…?" Kurenai asked taking a sit beside her on the bed.

"I'm ok…" Hinata replied and sat up on the bed

"After I return to from my mission, Lady Tsunade told me what happened…." Kurenai told her. "I know you must feel bad and dirty for what those rogue ninjas did to you…."

"Rogue ninjas…?" asked Hinata confused. What had Lady Tsunade told her? Did they know about Sasuke…?

"Lady Tsunade told me everything so you don't have to tell me if you don't want to…." said Kurenai.

Then it clicked. They thought that the rogue ninjas had raped her. They didn't know anything about Sasuke. They had no clue Sasuke was the father of the child inside her.

"Hinata, I'm not going to tell you what you should or shouldn't do… I think you should make that assessment by yourself. I just want to tell you that whatever you decide I will be here for you. I will support you and stand by your side, just like Kiba and Shino will. We will always be by your side." she said

Hinata couldn't hold herself back and through her arms around her. Once again she started to cry. Kurenai hugged her back and started to run her hand through her hair, giving her comfort in this time of need. "It's ok, Hinata. I'm here for you. Everything will be fine…everything will be ok."

For the rest of the night, Kurenai didn't say much but just by being there helped. She was like the mother that Hinata had lost a long time ago.

The next day, Kurenai left after making sure that she was ok. Hinata looked outside and watch the sunrise. She thought over her decision. She knew that it would change her life. For the better or for the worst, she didn't know. But she was sure that it was the right choice, for her at least. It was a choice she could live with and she knew that she would never have any regrets.

She thought about the person that had put her in this position, Sasuke. When she thought about him she felt a bit of anger and hatred. This was his fault, all his fault…. But she knew it wasn't true. She remembered that _she_ had made the choice. Even if the two choices he had given her were not good, they had still been choices. She could have picked death but she had been to courage to do so. Instead she had chosen life and this child was the consequences of that. Now she had to suck it up and deal with the consequences.

A knock was heard from the door

"Come in…" she said. It was Tsunade and her father, she knew.

"We are here for your answer, Hinata." said Lady Tsunade as she stood beside her father.

"I decided to go ahead with…"


	3. No Longer My Shame

**A Moon's Lullaby**

_**Disclaimer:  
**__This fan fiction had been written for entertainment purposes __only__ and without the intention of infringing upon any copyright. NARUTO and its characters are a creation of Masashi Kishimoto. The only thing I lay claim to is the plot._

**Chapter 3: No Longer My Shame**

Hinata looked down, knowing that after she gave them her answer her life would change forever. She would never be the seventeen year old heiress of the Hyuuga clan again. She would never become the best ninja in Konoha. She would never be worth something in her father's eyes.

"I want to…" she said softly, almost a whispered. Her hands played together under the blanket, a sign that she was nerves.

"For once in your life you made the right choice, Hinata" Hiashi said jumping to conclusions. He turn to Lady Tsunade. "The abortion will be today, as soon as possible! I want get this done quickly."

"NO!" protested Hinata "I want to keep the baby!" Her hands wrapped around her mid-section in a protective manner.

"WHAT!" roared Hiashi in disbelieve. "You pathetic little -… I demand you get the abortion! Do you want to be a bigger embarrassment to the clan? Don't you think you've done enough?"

"Hiashi! Watch what your tongue!" Tsunade demanded as she watched Hinata cringe away from her father's outburst. "Hinata, if that is your decision then I will support you."

"Thank you…" Hinata smiled at the Hokage and stole a shy glance to her father.

Hiashi was clearly not happy. All her life Hinata had done nothing but shame the Hyuuga clan with her weaknesses and feebleness. Now she wanted to keep that bastard child and bring even more shame to the clan. He couldn't and wouldn't allow that! He had over looked so many disappointments from her but this….? This was just too much.

"If you don't get rid of that bastard child, then you will be removed from the main branch and get the Hyuuga Seal." threaten Hiashi. He would do it too, for the good of the clan.

Hinata was about to respond to the treat but Tsunade beat her to it "I think not, Hiashi!"

"You can't do anything about it, Tsunade. This is a matter that concerns the clan and no one else. And seeing as I am the clan's leader, I get to decide"

"Well I'm the Hokage and if I decide to do something about it then no one can do stop me." said Tsunade. "As the Hokage, I have decided to take Hinata under my protection." she said

"If you want her then you can have her. For this day on she is you burden not mine." Hiashi turn to his daughter. "Hinata from today on I renounce you as a Hyuuga and my daughter! You are forbidden to step on Hyuuga grounds ever again. Don't bother returning for your thing because the will be dispose of when I return home." With that Hiashi turn away and walked out of the room, leaving Hinata to face the rest of her life by herself. She wasn't his burden anymore.

"Don't worry, Hinata, everything will turn out fine." said Tsunade, trying to comfort Hinata.

Hinata nodded as she tried to stop the tears that threaten to fall. She should have expected something like this from her father. She shouldn't be as wounded as she was now. But she was because even if he had rejected her as his daughter he was still and would always be her father. Nobody would ever change that, not even he.

A few days later the Hokage had arranged for Hinata to live in an apartment only a block away from Kurenai's place. It was nothing luxuries but it was somewhat adequate for the situation she was in. The apartment was a white. You enter and would be in the sitting room that also served as a kitchen. It had one small low table with no cushions to sit on. The walls were free with nothing on them. In the back there was small counter with a stove beside it, a few cabinets to store the food and pots in and a small closet to the side. From the living room area there was hallways that lead to two bedrooms. One of the rooms was bigger making it the master bedroom. Both room had the basics a bed, a nightstand and closet. Returning to the living room, there was another hallway and this one lead to the bathroom and another closet.

Hinata sighed. The apartment was nothing like the Hyuuga compound where it was all luxury. She wondered if this apartment would fit inside her old rooms back in the compound. They probably would, she thought, nothing in the village could compare to the beauty of the Hyuuga compound. You would think that seeing as it was the Hokage herself that found her this place it would be much better. It wasn't that she was complaining because beggars couldn't be choosers after all. It was a good thing she had never really cared much for the luxuries in the Hyuuga compound. She had enjoyed them, yes, and liked them but this was her life now. She would have to make good with what she had at hand.

Hinata stepped in one of the rooms of her new home and set on the bed. Her still had trouble believing this was happening to her. Her mind keep telling her it was a bad dream and that she would wake up in her old home, with her sister and father but she knew that this was real, this was her reality. She didn't like it. She didn't like how lonely she was feeling. She didn't like the anger she felt. She didn't the hate that wanted to crawl in her heart for Sasuke and for the child growing inside her. Her mind was telling her to hate him, to hate the child, to hate her father, to hate everyone.

But she fought those feelings because she didn't want to hate. It wasn't in her nature.

Her career as a ninja ended because of her pregnancy. Tsunade told her that maybe after the birth she would be able to return but she had her doubts. Tsunade also had arranged for Hinata to get an allowance every month to cover all her expenses. It wasn't much but it would her, the Hokage had said. Fortunately, she had money safe and that would help. She would have to get a job sooner or later.

By the end of the week everyone on the village knew Hinata was expecting a child. They didn't know how it had happen so gossip started. Rumors that hurt her started circulating the village and there was no way of stopping them. She tried to ignore them but sometime they were too much and she would return to her small apartment in tears.

Her friends being at her side helped a lot. Just as Kurenai had said Kiba and Shino had promise to be there for her. She had even gotten some support from people that she had never expected it from, one of them being her own cousin, Neji. They have never been close when she lived in the compound but now it seem that he didn't blame her for his father's death. Her sister to had come to her and offer her help but she knew that she couldn't do much because their father had forbidden her to even talk to her.

But there was one person that really surprised her was Gaara, the Kazekage. She had met him a few times when missions had sent her to the sand village. They had talked before but that was as far as it had ever gotten. He had come to the village and they had met in the park. She was crying because the rumors in the village had once again gotten to her. He approached her. Somehow he knew of her situation and had offered a few words of comforts in his own way. He somehow made most of the rumor about her in the village stop. People still talk but now they were more discreet around her. She was grateful to him for that even if he said he had nothing to do with it.


	4. The Dawn of My Lullaby

**A Moon's Lullaby**

_**Disclaimer:  
**__This fan fiction had been written for entertainment purposes __only__ and without the intention of infringing upon any copyright. NARUTO and its characters are a creation of Masashi Kishimoto. The only thing I lay claim to is the plot._

**Chapter 4: The Dawn of My Lullaby**

The first three months were easy with everyone being there for her. Kurenai became more like a mother to her. She always watched over her, worry that something would happen to her. Kiba and Shino were always there every time she needed something, always bringing her one thing or another. Gaara would surprisingly be good company whenever he was in the village. Even Kakashi, who she had never really known, was there. For some reason wherever Kurenai was, he was there too, so that meant that when Kurenai came to visit her came too.

In her first checkup Lady Tsunade told her that being pregnant was going to like hell. She told her that any day soon she would get morning sickness and cravings. So far she had nothing like that. It was almost like she wasn't even pregnant because her stomach didn't even show yet.

Unknown to her though in some place far away from Konoha, where no one dared step foot in, a father-soon-to be woke up one morning vomiting. He had no idea why he felt this way. Maybe something he ate didn't sit right with him. He thought, then assumed that it was nothing and ignored it. Days passed and the sickness continued. He stared getting worry when one after noon out of nowhere he had a craving for cinnamon rolls cover in chocolate syrup. He didn't rest that day until he got some but the worst part was that he didn't even like sweets!

In Hinata's second trimester her stomach finally started showing. The pregnancy symptoms have come but they were mild, nothing like what she had expected when Lady Tsunade told her about them. Kurenai came over one day with a miserable looking Kakashi behind her carrying what looked like a whole store in bags. The bags had been full of maternity clothes and a few things she had bought for the baby. Hinata was a little hesitated to accept them because she knew that Kurenai had probably step a lot of money in them. But after a little convincing and threatening to buy more, she accepted them. Not long after every time one of her friends came over they would bring something for her or for the baby. She almost had everything she needed for when the baby arrived.

The father-to-be, who was miles and miles away, was having one hell of a time, literally. Beside the fact that his morning sickness continued and his cravings were getting weirder and sweeter by the day, he was now having mood swings. He would get angry for no reason, be upset the next minute and sad all of the sudden. It was driving him crazy! He started to wonder if he had a deadly illness or if he was losing his mind.

When the last three months finally came around, they went by slowly to Hinata. The anger and hate that had threatened to invade her heart had finally vanished, at least the one for her child she now long to hold in her arms. Somewhere along the last six months, love had started to bloom for her child. She wanted to hold him or her in her arms. She wanted to know what he/she would look like. She wanted to give him/her a name. Every night she would sing lullabies to her baby and tell to her baby stories. This still unborn child had taken away the loneliness she felt and given her a new purpose in life.

The point where only a few days before giving birth came and she moved in with Kurenai. Kurenai had insisted for weeks that it would be too risky for Hinata to be by herself this close to labor. She had no way of getting help if she were to go into labor in the middle of the night in her apartment. It could be dangers to the child. And so, in the she had agreed to move in with her sensei, not wanting to put her child in danger.

Staying at Kurenai's was nice but she didn't like that her sensei didn't let her do anything. She had gotten use to moving around doing chorus in her apartment so staying on the couch all day was kind of boring. A week pass like this until one day she was by herself in the house waiting for Kurenai to return. She was in the living room when she felt pain around her middle and a few minutes later she wet. At that moment she knew she was going into labor.

She heard the door open and knew it was Kurenai. "Hinata…? Hinata! What's wrong?" She looked up to see Kurenai when she felt the woman hold her shoulders.

"I…I think…It's time…for the baby to…be born…" She managed to say as another contraction stared.

Someone picked her up gently and Kurenai hurry to open the door. She turned her head to see Kakashi who had been behind Kurenai. Kurenai grad the bag that had been prepared with clothes for this occasion and follow and they hurried her to the hospital.

She was immediately taken to a room and the doctors started setting everything up for the birth. Kurenai stayed with her until for a few hours, she was not ready to give birth yet. Her sensei braided her long hair to pass the time and try to get her to not think to much about the pain.

A nurse come entered the room with a cup of water and two pills in a small cup. "Miss Hinata, please take this, it will help reduce the pain."

Hinata took the medicine and in a matter of minutes felt the deferens. She could still feel the pain but it wasn't as bad as before.

A few hours pass before Kurenai was asked to wait outside with Kakashi. They were about to begin. She was reluctant to leave Hinata alone but she did when she notice that Hinata's contractions had gotten more frequent, meaning the child would be born any time soon.

The door closed behind her as she heard the doctors talking to Hinata. "Miss Hinata at the count of three you start pushing…one…two…push!"

Minutes passed and she could hear the doctor telling Hinata to push and Hinata scream. It worried her and if it wasn't for Kakashi holding her back she would have probably enter the room to comfort her beloved student.

When she heard a loud baby cry she sighed in relieve. It was finally all over. In a few minutes the doctor would came out and tell them they could enter the room and see Hinata. She wondered if it was a boy or a girl. She hoped it was a cute little girl and she hoped even harder that the child would look nothing like that man that had violated her student. She hoped that the child would look like Hinata alone. It would be too hard and painful for Hinata to have to be reminded by her own child of the man that had round her life. She doubt Hinata could handle that. She had already suffered enough and to have that happen to her would be…unbearable.

She was pulled abruptly out of her thoughts when she once again heard Hinata released a loud scream. She turned to look at Kakashi who was still holding for answers but he shrugged his shoulders. He didn't know what was going on either. Another screamed was heard and her anxiety increased.

A minute passed and a baby scream was heard. They didn't know what to make of it. Around fifteen minutes later the doctor and nurses exit the room and told them they could enter now.

Kurenai was a little hesitant but she entered the room as Kakashi gave her a little helpful push. What she saw when she enter had never even cross her mind. Hinata lay on the bed with a baby on each arm. They walked closer until they stood beside the bed.

"Twins…." said Hinata with a small happy laugh. She smiled down at her two babies. "…a little boy and a little girl"

"Can I…?" asked Kurenai wanting to pick up one of the small bundles wrapped in white baby blankets.

Hinata nodded and Kurenai came over very gentle picked up one. "That one is the girl."

"She's so adorable…" Kurenai said as she looked at the baby.

The little girl had her mother's light lavender eyes. Her hair was a shade or two deeper in color then Hinata's. She had a cute face that would make her a beautiful woman when she grows up. In her eyes the baby looked just like Hinata. She was glad for that.

"What did you named her…?" Her eyes felt the little girl to look at Hinata.

"I named her Kotomi" Hinata replied as Kurenai return her little girl to her arms.

Kurenai graded the little boy one just as gentle as she had the little girl. The little boy had the same hair color and face as his sister. His eyes however, were more of a pearl color then the light lavender his sister had. She knew that this boy would one day be a heartthrob. And just like his sister, to her he looked like Hinata.

Kakashi, who had not said a word since they entered, gave the small baby a precarious look as he observed him over Kurenai's shoulder. "What is his name…?" he asked without taking his eyes of the baby.

"His name is Sosuke." Hinata said mindlessly as she looked at the little girl in her arms.

He turned to Kurenai and said "Kurenai, you forgot the bag in the waiting room in the first floor,"

"I did! I'll be right back." She said and handed the little bundle to Kakashi gentle. He left the room promising to not be too long.

"This little boy reminds me of a student of mine. I had him a few years back…" Kakashi begin without taking his eyes of the baby in his arms but that didn't mean he missed when Hinata looked up at him suddenly. "His name was Sasuke… very similar to this little boy's name." He finally turned to look at her to find her frozen on the bed.

Silence fell between them. Hinata said anything but Kakashi got all the answers he needed. There was no need for her to give them to him. "He's the father, isn't he?" he asked and looked down at the baby in his arms. Wondering what had really happened to her.

Hinata gave a small, almost nonexistent nod. "H-how did you know…?" she asked quietly, almost whispered holding her daughter closer to her chest in a protective manner.

"He was my apprentice… I spend more time with him than with any other. Your son's facial features are the same as his." Kakashi said lazily as if he was talking about the weather.

"P-please, don't tell anyone…please!" She begged with fear lased in her trembling voice. She extended he arm to him so that he would return her baby to the safety of her arms. She was feeling agitates and she wasted her precious children close to her.

Kakashi returned little Sosuke back to Hinata's arm. "As a leaf Jonin, I should report this to the Hokage." He stated and looked out the window. It was already night and there was a full moon in the sky he noticed."….but I won't…"

"Thank you…" Hinata relaxed somewhat.

"On one condition, that is. I want to be their godfather…" He said turning to look back at her with a grin.

She smiled and calmed down. "Sure, that would be ok, as long as you don't show them your perverted books of yours." Hinata said trying to light the dark mood that had been there.

"I would never." said Kakashi as his grin turn into a chuckle.

"Would never do what, Kakashi?" asked Kurenai as she entered the room with the forgotten bag at her side.

"Nothing to worry yourself about, Kurenai. But you should know I'm going to be Sosuke's and Kotomi's godfather." Kakashi said changing the conversation.

"And I want you to be their godmother, Kurenai… If you want that is."

"Of course, I would love to."

A day later Hinata was released from the hospital and was taken home to Kurenai's house to rest up for a few days. In those few days Kakashi was asked her to tell him what had happen. She was hesitant but since he already knew about Sasuke it couldn't be worst. She told him everything and he had not been happy with his former apprentice but he understood the reason behind it. After that Kakashi never asked her about it again and she was happy for that. She didn't wanted to dowel in past. All she wanted now was to be good mother to her twins.

She rearranged the room that had been prepared for the baby, moving all her stuff to the smaller room and leaving the somewhat bigger room for the twins. She didn't really mind. She loved her children so much that she would do anything for them.

A party planned by Kurenai waited for her in her apartment the same day she moved back in it. Every one of her friends attended to the party bringing for gives for her and the babies. There was food, cheerful talk and music but Hinata couldn't find the heart to enjoy it. All the time she was worry and nerves that someone else would recognized her babies. Everyone in the room probably knew Sasuke so it would be only obvious if they recognize them.

It wasn't until Kakashi told her to calm down. That no one would recognize them because of their eye color and hair. They all probably thought they looked like her, he had said. After that, she started to relax and enjoy the party.

She was coming out of the twin's room after putting the babies to sleep, when Gaara stopped her in the small hallway.

"Hinata, I know the truth." He said looking straight at her.

"What are-…?"

"I know they are Uchiha's children." He said in a low whispered "I'll keep your secret… "

"Thank you…" Hinata said and smile at him. She would have hugged him but she knew he still did handle physical contact well.

Now two people knew the truth, she contemplated. She wondered if the names had anything to do with it. Sosuke did sound a lot like Sasuke. But she knew she could truest the two men that knew. They were good people and now kind of like her confidents. In a way she felt like a burden had been lift of her shoulders. Now if she ever needed to talk to someone about this she had two people she could go to.

Her apartment only started to clear after 9:00pm and it wasn't until midnight that she was finally alone with her babies. By then, she was tired and ready to go to bed but her newly born babies had other things in mind. They started crying. Meaning they were hungry and need to be feed. And so, exhausted and sleepy, she went over to feed her twins. This was the life that awaited Hyuuga Hinata for the next few months or years. Deep down, however, she was happy to have them in her life. She was happy that she had decided to keep them because now she had a reason for her living. Now she felt like she was worth something because this two small bundle of joy need her to survive in the world.


	5. Unsolicited Past

**A Moon's Lullaby**

_**Disclaimer:  
**__This fan fiction had been written for entertainment purposes __only__ and without the intention of infringing upon any copyright. NARUTO and its characters are a creation of Masashi Kishimoto. The only thing I lay claim to is the plot._

**Chapter 5: Unsolicited Past**

**5 Years Later…**

Two figures walked up to the village gates. One was a village hero and the other a village traitor. If you would have told anyone that a long time ago this two had been friends, they would not have believed you and probably laugh in your face. There was no way that this two, who were almost complete opposites, had been the best of friends.

The village hero walked with a huge grin on his face and like always his sky blue eyes shone with happiness and life. And why wouldn't they when he had finally completed a promise he made to a woman by bringing the man beside him back. His orange and red outfit only made the happiness inside intensified.

The village traitor, however, seemed lost in his own thoughts. Through his onyx eyes you could see immense sadness and regret he had in his heart that is if you actually knew where to look. The hair that had once attracted girl to him now seem bull and life less as it rested on his shoulders, hiding some of his face. His clothing was no different, all dark.

Why had he decided to return to the village, he asked himself? Why after over a decade? He had already accomplished everything he had set out to do in life. He had no other business here. The Hokage would probably sentence him to death for being a traitor. Dying, however, didn't matter to him. Deep down, he longed for death. After all the stupid things he had done to his life, to his brother and to _her_.

"Welcome back, Naruto" said the ninja on duty at the entrance.

"Thanks, it's great to be back. There is no place like home, right?" said Naruto and smiled cheerfully. The ninja nodded in agreement. "Hey, guess who just completed his mission by bringing Uchiha Sasuke back to the village…?"

The guard looked over at the person behind Naruto. Indeed it was Uchiha Sasuke but was that a good thing?

"So do think grandma Tsunade will finally let me take over as Hokage?" Naruto asked the guard making him turned his attention back to Naruto.

"I don't know. You'll just have to see for yourself." said the ninja.

"You're right… come one Sasuke lets go see grandma Tsunade." and with that they continued walking.

With a basket on one hand, a little five year old girl and little boy holding her other hand, Hinata walked through the village market. As she and the twins walked by, many of the villagers greeted them and smiled but there were some that thought themselves better than a disown Hyuuga and the two fatherless children. Those people didn't say anything offensive but they did looked at them with disgust in their eyes. Hinata tried to ignore them when they looked at her like that, she was already used to those looked. She would get them form her father before she was disowned. So getting the same glances from total strangers was not as bad.

Yet when they looked at her children like that she felt angry and had the need to protect them. They could look at her like that all they wanted but never at her children.

"Mommy, mommy can you buy this for me?" said her little girl with hope inn her voice as she held up a doll.

Hinata looked at the doll. It was pretty with long black silky hair, crystal blue eyes, and a beautiful pink and white kimono. It was something she would want to get for her daughter. The only problem was that it cost too much and she didn't have that kind of money to spare. They weren't poor but the money she had saved up was almost at its limit and the money she was resided from the Hokage wasn't going to be enough to support them. She had to save money whenever she could. She knew she had to say no but she didn't want to hurt her daughter by not buying it. Her heart ache, wishing she could give her children everything they wanted.

Hinata kneeled in front of her "Kotomi, we don't-… maybe some another time, ok?" Kotomi looked at the doll longingly but then looked up at her mother and smiled.

"Ok mommy…" and placed the doll back in its place. She moved to stand beside her brother.

The vendor, a forty something year old woman notice this and pulled out a doll. "Excuse me but we have this other dolls that cost not as much as the one your little girl just place back."

Hinata looked at the other doll. It had black short hair, black eyes and a blue kimono. It wasn't as beautiful as the other one but it was still pretty, she thought. The look of Kotomi's longing eyes flashed through her mind and decided to buy it. She would worry about money later when the time came.

"I'll take it." she said. The older woman smiled at Hinata. She then turn and place the doll on a paper bag. The woman looked back at Hinata and Kotomi. Then she noticed the little boy beside the little girl. The woman looked around the toys and spotted a black stuffed wolf. She graded it and placed it on the bag with the doll.

She handed Hinata the bag and Hinata paid her. Hinata reached into the bag and notice the stuff animal.

"Excuse me but you placed this stuff animal in my bag by mistake…" said Hinata

"Oh that's the price for being the tenth customer today." The woman lied and smiled at her.

Hinata knew the woman had lied "I…Thank you, so much" said Hinata sincerely.

"You're welcome, my dear." They walked away after thanking the woman once again.

Hinata handed Kotomi the doll. "I'm sorry. I couldn't get you the one you wanted…"

"Don't worry, mommy. I think this one is prettier anyways." Kotomi took the doll and hugged it.

Hinata turn to her son "Look, Sosuke, do you like it…?" said Hinata and held up the black wolf. Sosuke looked at the wolf for a minute until he finally nodded and took the wolf. Hinata smiled, it was so like her son to only talk when he thought it was necessary. But she couldn't help but love that about him. Hinata stood up and turn to a nearby vender to buy the things for tonight's dinner.

Tonight they were going to have Kakashi and Kurenai over for dinner so she needed to buy extra food.

Kotomi played with her new doll when she sensed her brother behind her. She turned and saw the frown on his face. He was not happy with her.

"Why did you do it? Why did you asked for that new doll? Don't you remember that mommy doesn't have money to waist on these things?" Sosuke glared at his twin. Pinning her down with his white pearl eyes,

"I'm sorry, I forgot. Don't be mad at me, brother." the little girl said and looked down to the doll in her arms. "I will tell mommy to take it back…" She said and turned to look at their beloved mother who was buying dinner.

Sosuke sighed and graded his sister's arm stopping her from going to their mother. "You don't have to. Just… remember next time, ok?" he said and looked at his own new toy.

"Yes!" she said and hugged her brother. Ignoring his glare because she knew that, even if he didn't show it, he loved them. She could sense it.

Hinata finished her shopping and return to her children. "Ok, now we can go see Lady Tsunade. Then we go home and started dinner. You are going to help me cook dinner, right?"

"Yes!" Kotomi said in excitement after releasing her brother. Sosuke didn't answer for he knew that both his mother and sister already knew he was going to help too.

Outside the Hokage Tower they encounter Kurenai.

"Hey Sosuke-kun, Kotomi-chan…" said Kurenai "I was just about to drop by your place, but I see you're busy so I guess I'll wait until later tonight, Hinata."

"Hello, Aunt Kurenai" said Kotomi and bow politely. Sosuke just nodded.

"I'm not busy…" said Hinata "I just need to go by Lady Tsunade for a minute but after that I was going to go home and start dinner."

"Well, in that case, then I'll just go ahead and meet you there. You went shopping…" Kurenai said looking basket full of things she had in her hand "Would you like me to take those back to your place?" she offered.

"That would be nice, if it's not too much trouble" said Hinata

"None at all…" she said and took the basket from Hinata's hand "Well, I'll be going." and with that Kurenai left.

Hinata and the twins entered the Tower soon after Kurenai left.

"Hinata!" called out someone with a deep voice. She turned to look at the person.

"Uncle Neji!" Sosuke and Kotomi yelled at the same time and ran to hug him. Neji scooped down and picked them both up.

"Hey you, what have you two been up? Not causing your mom any problems I hope…?" Neji asked.

Hinata smiled as she watched her cousin and kids chat. Neji really loved them, which at first was surprising to her because Neji didn't really seem to be much of a children loving person. Her children in return loved him, especially Sosuke. To him, Neji was his idol because he seemed so stronger and cool. And of course he was because otherwise he wouldn't be the Anbu Captain and right hand man to the Hyuuga clan leader, Hanabi.

"Ok now, leave uncle Neji alone. I'm sure he had a lot of work to do." said Hinata "Besides we need to go see Lady Tsunade, remember?"

"But mommy…" the two whined.

"I'm not busy, Hinata. Why don't you let them come home with me? I'll drop them off home before dinner." her cousin said.

"I don't know…" said Hinata she didn't like being away from her children.

"Please, mommy… we'll be good." said Sosuke wanting to go with his favorite uncle.

"Ok, but you have to take care of your sister?" she said

"Always…" Sosuke grinned.

She went over and kissed each one. She left them and continued to walk to the Hokage's office. She couldn't help be worry about leavening her children even though she knew that they would be safe with Neji so she had nothing to worry about. It was just her mother instincts, she thought, she was just overprotective.

Hinata didn't notice the voices that were getting louder as she got closer to the Hokage's office. She was too lost in her thoughts. So when she made a last turn to get to the office and saw something – more like someone – she had not expected to see in her life again, she froze in shock. The sight before her made many emotions pasted through her, none of them good.

Standing right outside the Hokage's door was none other than Uchiha Sasuke, the father of the two most precious beings in her life. Sure his hair was longer, he looked a bit too thin, and he had a saddening aura around him but there was no mistake that it was Uchiha Sasuke standing by the door.

The door opened to the Hokage's office open and Naruto walked out. "Hinata, what are you doing here?" That caused Sasuke to look up and his eyes to land on Hinata…


	6. Illfated Encounter

**A Moon's Lullaby**

_**Disclaimer:  
**__This fan fiction had been written for entertainment purposes __only__ and without the intention of infringing upon any copyright. NARUTO and its characters are a creation of Masashi Kishimoto. The only thing I lay claim to is the plot._

**A Moon's Lullaby**

**Chapter 6: Ill-fated Encounter **

A sudden chilling silence fell between them in the hallway. Hinata watched him not really wanting to believe he was there. But all her senses where telling that it was him, it was Uchiha Sasuke standing outside the door. She felt like her world had suddenly and violently crashed.

Sasuke, on the other hand, had a blank expression in his. He knew that he would see her here in the village but he never expected to see her so soon. He didn't have to wonder if she remembered him because the expression on her face told her everything he needed to know.

Naruto looked form one to the other, not knowing what was going on between the two but he could definitely feel the tension that was forming. To breaking the silence Naruto walked to Hinata and pulled her into a strong and tight hug. She hugged him back but her eyes never let Sasuke's. She was scared and buried herself beeper in Naruto's hug, trying to find comfort in him.

'_Why are you here?'_ She screamed in her mind '_Why did you come back?'_

Then a thought cross her mind, what if he has here to take her children away. She wouldn't be able to stop him because he was their father even if only two people knew the truth. All he would have to do was tell Lady Tsunade and she would place them in his hand because by law children belong to their father. It would be so simple and she could do nothing to stop him.

Her eyes started to sting, she was about to cry. She couldn't bear even the thought of not having her children with her. It wasn't fair, not after she had raised them for five years and feet them forming inside her for 9 months.

Naruto pulled away and noticed her eyes "What's wrong?" he asked worried that he had hurt her or something.

"Nothing, Naruto-kun, I'm just happy you return safely to the village." Hinata said and wiped her eyes with her kimono sleeve.

"Thank you but you didn't have to worry about me. I'm a strong ninja and it would take a lot of power to bring me down, you know." Naruto said proudly.

Hinata chuckled a little "I know, Naruto-kun."

Anger and a need to protect started crawling and replacing the fear inside her. Uchiha Sasuke couldn't just come back to the village and take her children. She didn't care if he was the father, he had lost that right the moment he had let her go years ago. Besides, Sasuke wouldn't take what he didn't know was there, she could simply tell him that she hadn't gotten pregnant. The children would stay with Neji until he left and that would be the end of that, nothing to worry about.

Nobody notice when a little someone ran passed Hinata and attached herself to Naruto's leg. "Uncle Naruto!"

The fear returned to Hinata. Her plan had failed even before she had put it in action.

"Hey, Kotomi-chan!" said Naruto as he picked up the little girl and placed her in his arms. "Did you get bigger…?" he asked the little girl playfully.

"Maybe…Look what mommy bought me today!" Kotomi said and held up her new doll to his face for inspection. "Isn't it pretty?" she asked and pushed it even closer to him.

"Yes, it is." Naruto agreed as he looked over the doll.

Kotomi however wasn't paying attention to him anymore. She was looking at the man by the door. '_He looks like Sosuke… Why?' _Kotomi thought.

"Kotomi-chan, I want you to meet someone" said Naruto and placed her back on the floor. "This is my friend and from now on he will be living here in the village with us." Kotomi was about to reply but Hinata beat her to it.

"Kotomi, I thought you were going to go to Neji's house" said Hinata and kneel in front of her blocking her from Sasuke's eyes.

"I was but uncle Neji said that he was going to take Sosuke training. I don't like the training field so I wanted to stay with mommy." She said in one long breath.

"So Sosuke went with Neji?" asked Hinata "Yes, mommy."

Kotomi said and moved around her mother to look at the stranger now beside Naruto. "What's your name?" she asked smiling up at him.

Sasuke moved his eyes away from Hinata and looked at the little girl just a foot or less away from him. Light lavender color eyes like her mother and dark indigo color hair but if you could look pass that you could see that she had the same features as him. This was his daughter, the result of that almost six years ago.

He felt something deep down inside stir but he couldn't place it. '_Warmth…? Why am I feeling that…?' _Sasuke asked himself. '_I don't even know her… maybe is regret again?'_

"Ah, Sasuke it's so like you to be rude to a cute little girl like Kotomi-chan…" said Naruto to his friend then turn to Kotomi "His name is Uchiha Sasuke. He's mean, rube, arrogant, has no fun and most likely doesn't like kids like I do. So if he's mean to you don't pay too much attention to it, ok? Or…. you tell Uncle Naruto so he can beat him up for you." Naruto said to Kotomi with a grin as he ruffled the little pigtail on her head.

"Shut up, Naruto…" said Sasuke in a rough voice. For some reason he didn't like Naruto telling his daughter what he was like. '_Why do I care though…?'_

"N-nice to meet you, U-uchiha-san…" Kotomi bow nervously. That's why, the way she had said that reminder Sasuke of the way Hinata had talked back when she got nerves and scared around people. Around him, the night he took advantage of her. In other words, Kotomi was now nerves and scared around him and he didn't like that at all.

The door to the Hokage's office opened once again and out walked Kakashi this time.

"Sasuke, from now on-… Ah, Hinata, what are you doing here?" asked Kakashi as he notice Hinata standing in the middle of the hallway looking like had just seen a ghost.

Hinata turned to look at Kakashi and saw an escape from the uncomfortable situation she was in. "I need to go see Lady Tsunade, excuse me… Come on, Kotomi." Hinata as she walked away from them and into the office, taking Kotomi with her.

"Hello Uncle Kakashi, bye Uncle Naruto, bye Uchiha-san" called out Kotomi as Hinata closed the door, separating them from everyone outside the office.

Kakashi looked at Sasuke and sighed. '_Things around here are going to get very interesting.' _

"So Kakashi-sensei, what did Granma Tsunade say?" asked Naruto

"She said that Sasuke will be staying with me from now on… also, she wants to talk to you later today."

"But I wanted Sasuke to stay with me" whined Naruto

"Talk to the Hokage about that Naruto, not to me. Come on, Sasuke, I need to go home to my wife." Kakashi and started waking with Sasuke following behind lost in his thoughts once again.

They walked in silence for a few minutes, Kakashi thinking about what was to come now that Sasuke had return to the village.

Sasuke, thinking about the two girls he had just seen. Hinata had change, he thought. She didn't look as naïve as she had when they had met years back. She looked older not in age but more like… a woman. The shy girl that he had taken was no more Hyuuga Hinata. What had Hinata done over the past few years, he wondered? Had she gotten marry? Did Kotomi, his daughter, have someone to call father…? Most likely, he thought. She was beautiful, why wouldn't she. But for some reason the thought of her being marry and Kotomi calling some total stranger 'father' bother him. He needed to know more about them.

He looked over at Kakashi. He seemed to know Hinata so he must know about her life. "Tell me about them…" he said.

"Who?" asked Kakashi even though he already knew who Sasuke wanted to know about.

"Everyone…" said Sasuke not wanting Kakashi to know he wanted to learned more about Hinata.

Sasuke notice Kakashi watching him "Well, let's see... I'm married to Kurenai. Iruka is still teaching in the academy…. Naruto is now a Special Jonin after being in the Anbu team for two years. He got out because he said that that wasn't what he wanted. Sakura is a medical-ninja and a Jonin. She mostly works in the hospital. Shikamaru is a special Jonin and he sometimes works in the academy. Lee is a special Jonin and he takes on being a sensei to young genin. Choji, Kiba, and Tenten are all Anbu, great kids. Neji is the Anbu captain, very strongest and talented. Ino is a special Jonin and still works in her family flower shop, said it relaxes her from all the ninja stress. Shino is a special Jonin too and his clan's leader. Sai went back to being an Anbu after only a few years of working with Naruto and Sakura. They still work together but he and Naruto don't really get along. I think that is all…" he said knowing full well that he didn't say anything about Hinata.

Sasuke gave him an annoying look and that made Kakashi smile. "What about that girl – woman – in the office?" asked Sasuke.

"Who… Hinata?" asked Kakashi and Sasuke nodded.

"She was a chunin up until about six year ago when she was honorably discharged. Things happened to her but that's not my business to tell. Now she has a happy life with her children." said Kakashi.

'_Children…?' _thought Sasuke. He had only met one, Kotomi. '_Did she got marry and had more…?'_ He didn't like that, it bothered him knowing that she was with another man and HIS daughter was calling a stranger 'father'. But a thought sneaked into his mind. '_The other man isn't the stranger, I am…'_

"Well, we're here…" came the voice form Kakashi as he open the door to his house.

It was quite, meaning no one was home. He watched his former sensei walked into the living room and find a note on the table from his wife.

'_Remember to go to Hinata's for dinner. I'll be waiting for you there'_

_-Kurenai_

"Looks like we're having dinner at my godchildren's house today…" Kakashi turn to look back at old student. "You need to get ready. We don't want to be late, now do we…" he said, which was kind of funny because he was always late.

"When will that man be on time for once…?" asked Kurenai as she pace through the living room.

Hinata looked up, away from the little three year old boy and five year old girl playing in front of her. "It's only been ten minutes…" she said and smiled at the little ones.

"Yes but ten minutes are ten minutes! His son and goddaughter could be dying of hunger for all he knew, right Takashi?" Kurenai said as she looked over at her son who continued to play with Kotomi ignoring her question.

The stove beeped and Kurenai went to the kitchen.

There was a knock on the door and Kotomi ran to open it. Takashi, the little boy, tried to follow after her but she was too fast for him. So Hinata picked him up and followed after her daughter. Kotomi opened it to reveal Kakashi and the stranger from the Hokage Tower on the other side of the door.

"Sorry we're late, a black cat crossed our path so we had to take the long way here…" said Kakashi but Hinata wasn't paying attention to him, she was looking at Sasuke.

The urge to close the door on him all of the sudden appeared and she was very tempted to follow through with it….


	7. Dinner Guest, Uchiha Sasuke

**A Moon's Lullaby**

_**Disclaimer:  
**__This fan fiction had been written for entertainment purposes __only__ and without the intention of infringing upon any copyright. NARUTO and its characters are a creation of Masashi Kishimoto. The only thing I lay claim to is the plot._

**Chapter 7: Dinner Guest, Uchiha Sasuke**

Kakashi somehow knew that she was thinking because he placed himself by the door, stopping Hinata from closing it on their faces.

"Uncle Kakashi, you're late, Aunt Kurenai is mad. She said that we could be dying of hunger for all you knew. …" Kotomi said with a serious tone of voice that reminded him of his wife when she was not pleased with him. "But don't worry me and Takashi-kun already had a snack, right mommy?" She finished with a nicer tone.

Hinata was pulled out of her thoughts and looked at her daughter. "Y-yes…" she said not really knowing what her daughter had asked her.

Takashi started moving around in her arms, wanting to go to his father. She placed him on the ground he immediately when to his Kakashi who picked him up. Then he walked deeper inside the apartment to search for his wife.

"Good evening, Uchiha-san…" Kotomi said softly "A-are you going to stay for dinner?" Sasuke nodded at his daughter's question.

Kotomi smiled and took his hand to pull him inside. Something inside Sasuke stirred when Kotomi took hold of his hand. This was the very first physical contact between them, he thought in amazement. He let his daughter take him deeper into the house, her small soft hand holding him tightly. His eyes meet Hinata's when he walked pass her at the door. He noticed she was tense, as if she was waiting for something bad to happen.

Hinata watched as Kotomi and Sasuke enter set on the cushions by the table. Her emotions where all railed up. She wanted to kick Sasuke out of her home. She wanted to just crawl under a blanket and cry but no before killing Kakashi. _'How could he bring Sasuke to her house? Why had he brought Sasuke to her house…?'_ Too many things were going to through her mind and all of them were discomforting.

Dinner started and Hinata was the only one that wasn't going to enjoy it. She took a sit beside Kotomi and notice that the Kakashi who usually set beside Kotomi was now sitting across from her. Beside Kotomi was none other than Sasuke. Kotomi was talking happily at him, like she had known him all her life. This set a bad feeling in her stomach. She sat there, barely touching her dinner, keeping a close eye on Sasuke and her daughter.

She now was glad that Neji had taken Sosuke with him today. Neji had sent a message earlier saying that he wouldn't bring Sosuke back later than expected. She hoped that by then Sasuke would be long gone. If Sosuke had been here it would make things even harder for her.

After what seem like an eternity for Hinata, everyone finished eating and move the dishes to the sink and served tea. Kotomi and Takashi had fallen sleep on the blanket they had been playing in earlier.

A knock came from the door startling Hinata. The first thing that cross her mind was that it was Neji with Sosuke but when Kurenai opened the door it had been a messenger ninja with a message from the Hokage. The Hokage asked asking both Kakashi and Kurenai to go to her office ASAP.

So she had been left with Sasuke.

An uncomfortable and awkward silence fell between the two. They both knew that they needed to talk sooner or later but they didn't know how or where to begin. It was just weird.

"Can I use your bathroom?" asked Sasuke in his low rough voice.

"Sure, it's at the end of that hallway. It's the door to the left." She said as she moved to take Takashi and Kotomi to sleep in the twin's room, using that as an excuse to get farther away from Sasuke.

Sasuke close the door hind him and groaned. He needed to talk to Hinata. But he didn't know where to begin, how to begin for that matter. He never had the need to talk to someone.

Most of his life all the emotions he had allowed himself to fell were hate, sorrow and sometimes envy. Hate for the brother that had been protected him all his life, without him knowing until recently. Sorrow he felt for his dead clan that had been killed by his brother. And envy for everyone who was happy and content with their life while he had was drowning in misery. Those three emotions were now gone out of his life replace by regret and sadness for all the stupid and idiotic things he had done.

One of those things stupid and idiotic things jump at him the most, Hinata and how he had basically rape her. He hated himself now for it. He didn't know how he could have so stupid to come up with such savage act. In his plan he was supposed to completely forget about her after the encounter after he had gone through with it. It had never been plan to return to the village and see her again. What he did to her had been selfish, stupid and immoral. He never stopped to consider her emotions or how her life would change.

Self-loathness and regret felled his heart.

Sighing, he ran a hand through his long hair. He took a deep breath to get his wild emotions under control before opening the door and exited the bathroom. While walking back he heard unknown voices and stopped in the small hallway where no one could see him.

"Good thing I had a copy of key for the door, huh Sosuke." said a male voice. He remembered that voice but at the moment he couldn't place it.

'_Sosuke…? I've heard that name before.' _Sasuke thought _'Who is he…? Hinata's husband, perhaps?'_

There was no answer from the Sosuke guy. "Well, tell Hinata that I'll come by tomorrow morning if not the next day. Take care and tell to Kotomi next time we'll do something she likes." The male voice from said. Steps were heard and then the sound of the door closing.

He was about to enter the living room but he heard Hinata and stopped. "Sosuke, you're back! Did you and Neji train a lot?" Hinata asked and then there was a small silence.

"That's good, Kotomi missed you and so did I you know. Do you want anything before you go to sleep, sweetie?" Hinata asked sweetly "Ok then, good to bed I'll be there with you later, ok?"

Curiosity was killing him. He had to know what this '_Sosuke'_ guy looked like. He stepped into the living room but what he saw was not what he was expecting. There in front of him was a little boy with dark indigo hair and white pearl color eyes. He froze and stared at Sosuke.

"Who are you?" asked the little boy said with the same tone of voice he himself had used back when he was younger.

"Uchiha, Sasuke. You?" he answered the little boy that he thought was starting to look like himself the more he looked at him.

"Sosuke" the young boy answered as his eyes watched Sasuke closely.

"Sosuke, go to bed." Sosuke did as his mother told him leaving Hinata and Sasuke alone.

When Sosuke was out of hearing range Hinata turn back to Sasuke who was looking at her. "How?"

"They're twins, Kotomi and Sosuke." Hinata side and crossed her arms over her chest. "**MY** twins…"

"Who's Takashi's father?" he asked, thinking that Takashi was hers too.

"Kakashi… isn't obvious with his white hair." Hinata said

Kakashi was… but that would mean that he and Hinata… no, that couldn't be. Kakashi had said that Kurenai was his wife.

"He stays here whenever Kakashi and Kurenai go on missions or get called by the Hokage. Sosuke and Kotomi love him like a brother so there're happy when he stays the night."

So Takashi wasn't her kid. She only took care of him. "Are you married?"

"Married…? Who would want a disown heiress and with two fatherless kids?" she said with a sad almost bitter tone, not because she hated being a disown heiress and with two fatherless children, but because the hate and anger she had felt for him was returning.

"No one! That's who!" Hinata said angrily. She took a deep breath to calm herself. "Why did you come back, Sasuke? That night, you said that I wouldn't have to see you again. So why are you here?"

Sasuke stayed quite.

"Look, there isn't a single person in the village that knows who father my children. So let's keep it that way. So just stay away from us from now on." said Hinata

A silence fell between them until the door opened and Kakashi walked in.

"I'll go bring, Takashi" said Hinata. In a matter of minutes she came back with Takashi wrap around a blanket still sleeping. She handed him to Kakashi.

"Goodnight…" she said coldly and closed the door on Sasuke and Kakashi.

Hinata leaned against the door and sighed. This was too much to take in in one day. As much as she liked to pretend that she was now brave and strong, she knew she wasn't. Deep inside, she was trembling like a little girl when she was talking to Sasuke. He scared her. All she wanted to do was to wrap herself in a blanket and cry.

But she couldn't afford to do that, she had to be strong for her kids. She had to protect them. She pushed herself off the door and wiped away a single tear that had escaped her eyes. Sosuke was waiting for her in his room and she had to go see him.


	8. Mistakes of Mine

**A Moon's Lullaby**

_**Disclaimer:  
**__This fan fiction had been written for entertainment purposes __only__ and without the intention of infringing upon any copyright. NARUTO and its characters are a creation of Masashi Kishimoto. The only thing I lay claim to is the plot._

**Chapter 8: Mistakes of Mine**

"_Who would want a disown heiress and with two fatherless children? No one! That's who!" _Hinata's voice ringed in his head for what seem like the millionth time today. He groaned and turned to his side on the bed.

The door to his room open and someone walked in. Sasuke didn't bother to look who it was, he already knew. "Are you planning to stay in bed all day? It's already noon."

"Don't bother me, Kakashi." said Sasuke.

Only after his blanket was pulled away did he turn to look at his host/watcher. But it wasn't him that had pulled the blanket from him. It was Takashi who was now by his father's side holding on to the blanket.

"Aren't you going to eat? You're far too thin…" Kakashi said and eyeing him. "No woman is going to take a second look at you if you continue like this, right Takashi?" and smiled at his son, who smiled back at him.

"Yeah, well, I don't want any woman looking at me so I guess I'll continue on this way." Sasuke said and sat up. He ran his hand through his hair making it messier then it already was.

"Huh… You know taking care of your kids takes a lot of energy. They have way too much energy." Kakashi said and watched as Sasuke's hand stopped playing with his hair.

"How do you know? Hinata side no one knew."

"I've known they were your kids since they were born. Why do you think I was made there godfather. Now get up and go do something before I have to drag you out of bed." With that Kakashi left the room leavening Sasuke alone once again.

Sasuke stood up after Kakashi left. He needed to talk to Hinata and clear up all this between them.

Hinata opened the door to find the last person she wanted to see on the other side of it.

"We need to talk…" he said. Hinata really didn't want to talk to him but she knew that they had to because there was so much they need to talk about.

She moved to the side and let him in. "Make it fast my kids are taking a nap and I don't want you wakening them." She said when they stopped in the small living room.

"Last night you said that no one knew that I was their father, why is that?" asked Sasuke

"It's just how it turned out." she said

"But Kakashi knows?" he said

"Kakashi figured it out and there was nothing I could about that." she said and cross her arms in front of her. "There is another person that knows that you're their father but you don't have to worry about that."

"Who?" He asked curiously.

"That's beside the point. Why did you come back to the village, Sasuke?"

"Naruto brought me back." Sasuke said

"You could have stopped him if you wanted too." she said "What do you really want, Sasuke? Do you want the kids? Is that it?"

He didn't say anything and Hinata took it as a yes. "Do you really think that I would let you take them away from me? After having them with me since they were born. After everything I have given up for them?" she said a bit load.

If he was planning to take them away from her, she would fight him with everything she had. They were her kids; he had no claim to them. "You're nothing to them, they're mine"

"I'm their father. I could take them away from you at any moment. " he said but it came out wrong. He had meant to say that they were his as much as they were hers.

"No you couldn't and besides no one knows that you're their father. So that wouldn't help you." she said but deep down she knew that he really could and just he thought of him taking them from her scared her.

"That could be arranged easily enough. All I've to do is go to the Hokage" he said

"I'll never let that happen."

"Why do you want them anyways, you could free yourself of them and do with your life whatever you wanted. You could have back everything you have given up!" If he took the kids from her, she could go on with her life and maybe that way he would repair some of the damage he had done to her, he thought.

"Never!" she yelled, how could he think that she would give them up just to go on with her life?

"Why not?" He asked a bit louder than needed.

"Because you have no right to have them!" She yelled louder.

"Why do YOU want them? They are just MISTAKES!" He yelled before realizing what he had said.

_***SLAP***_

"Don't you _EVER_ call my kids _**MISTAKES**_!" Hinata yelled angrily. "**Get out!**" she yelled pointing to the door.

"Hinata, I didn't…" He tried to explain. It had come out wrong. He meant that what he had done was a mistake.

"GET OUT Of MY HOUSE!" she yelled again angrily.

"What I meant was-…" He tried again and took a step closer to her

"**JUST GO AWAY!**" she yelled.

Sasuke reached out with a hand to grad her but he had to pull back. A kunai had been thrown at his direction.

"What did you do to my mother?" Both he and Hinata looked in the direction the voice and the kunai had come from.

"Sosuke…" Whispered Hinata under her breath as her eyes landed on her protector.

Sasuke turned back to look at Hinata and try to grab Hinata's arm but Sosuke throw another kunai at him.

"I don't know who you are or what you want but you have upset my mother and I won't allow that." Sosuke said and pointed a kunai at his father.

Sasuke turn to his son. "You're going to get hurt with that. Put it away, Sosuke." Sasuke order and took a step closer to his son.

"You can't' tell me what to do, your nothing to me!" A cold chilled passed through Sasuke when he heard his son's words. It hurt and he didn't even know why.

Sosuke throw another kunai at him but Sasuke easily dodged it. Using his speed, Sasuke appeared in front of his son. He took hold of his small hands and removed the remaining kunai then threw them to the side.

Sosuke fought with all his strength but the man was just too strong. He began to panic.

Sasuke reach out to touch his son with his free hand but a soft voice stopped him. "L-let my brother go!" That voice, it sounded like Hinata's when she was younger.

He looked up to meet the light lavender eyes of his daughter. She was holding a weapon in her shaking hand, pointed straight at him. In her eyes he could see fear but also determination. He let Sosuke's hand drop and steeped away from him. Sosuke ran to his sister who gave him the kunai she was holding.

"Get out of our house, Sasuke." said Hinata.

Sasuke looked around the room, all of the sudden he had become a bad guy in the eyes of his kids and all because he had tried to correct a mistake. A feeling of hurt stared to crawl its way into his chest. This wasn't how it was supposed to turn out, he thought.

It was dark, when Kakashi finally found Sasuke at a bar. "So… this is where you've been."

Sasuke turn to look at him "What do you want now, Kakashi?"

"I'm supposed to be watching you remember and I can't keep an eye on you just disappear without telling me where you are going." Kakashi sat on the stool beside him and order sake. "I'm not good at this but…What's the matter?"

Sasuke didn't say anything for a while "I screwed up…" he said.

"More then you already have?" Kakashi said and it earned him a glared from Sasuke. "Ok, ok, tell what happen…" Kakashi said and looked down at his drink.

"I went to see her…" By her Kakashi knew he meant Hinata "We had a… misunderstanding and I called them a mistake. She got mad and kicked me out. I try to explain but then they came and… it just got worst."

A silence passed between them. "You shouldn't have left." Kakashi fanally said after a while

"What do you mean?" asked Sasuke confused.

Kakashi sighed. "You should have stay and explain what you really meant. Now it will be harder to fix things."

Another moment pass as neither said a word.

"Apologize" Kakashi said and took a sip of his hot drink. "Just go apologize to her… and explain what you really meant." Kakashi said as if it was the most obvious thing to do. "It always works for me with my wife."

Sasuke looked at Kakashi as if he was crazy "I don't think that will work. Besides she isn't my wife."

Kakashi sighed. "She isn't your wife but she is the woman you chose to have your kids. I'll explain it to you better." He took a drink of his sake and ran a hand through his hair. "Where to begin… what you did was wrong. You might have had the right intentions but you approached it wrong. You see, she loves her children and you threaten to take her kids away from her." he explained.

"But she herself said that they had cause her to be disown and be alone, tacking then away would be a good thing. She said that she had given up so much because of them." Sasuke said

"Yes it is true she has given up so much for them. Like being disowned and having her shinobi carrier cut short but that was her choice. She did it because-…"

"I don't understand…" Sasuke interrupted

"Sasuke, shut up and let me explain will you." Sasuke closed his mouth "I'll started from the beginning so you can understand better. When Tsunade found that Hinata was pregnant, she was given a choice. Hinata could continue with the pregnancy or have it interrupt."

"What?"

"Shut up. Hiashi, Hinata's father, practically order her to have an abortion but Tsunade said that it was her choice to make. Knowing what would happen if she disobeyed her father, Hinata chose to continue the pregnancy and so she got disown and left with only the close on her back.

This also made it impossible to continue being a shinobi. She was honorably removed from racks and discharge. So that part of her life came to an end.

After the village found out about her condition half of them turn their backs on her. They talked and spread rumors that hurt her. But with the help of powerful friend the rumors stop.

That being said, Hinata loves her kid to death and would do anything to protect them. But when you came back she felt threaten and scared. She probably thinks that you're going to take the kids away from her and that scares her and makes her go into protective mode. And when you called her kids mistakes she got angry and felt the need to protect them from you even more.

What you need to do is apologize to her and explain what you really meant." Kakashi finished explaining

"I don't plan on taking them away from her, if she actually loves them. I just wanted to make it up to her for all the damage I cause her." said Sasuke

"That's what you have to explain to her." said Kakashi. He turn to look at Sasuke but he was already gone.


	9. More Then An Apology

**A Moon's Lullaby**

_**Disclaimer:  
**__This fan fiction had been written for entertainment purposes __only__ and without the intention of infringing upon any copyright. NARUTO and its characters are a creation of Masashi Kishimoto. The only thing I lay claim to is the plot._

**Chapter 9: More Than an Apology**

The door to Hinata's apartment open and on the other side stood his son.

"What do you want?" his son asked him.

"I need to talk to Hinata, your mother." Sasuke said.

"Mom doesn't want to talk to you and we don't want you talking to her either." Sasuke crouch down to his eye level. If he wanted to talk to Hinata, he first needed to convince his son to let her see her.

"Look, I'm here to apologize. I didn't mean to hurt her. I was just-…" he was interrupted by the person he wanted to see.

"Who's at the door, Sosuke?" Hinata asked and then her eyes landed on Sasuke. "I told you to leave us alone!"

"We need to talk, please." Sasuke stood back up.

"Sosuke, go back inside. Your sister is waiting for you in the room." Hinata order her son.

"But mom…" argue Sosuke not wanting to leave her mother with the man.

"I'll be there in a minute, ok" she said and lightly pushed him back inside. She then closed the door behind her. "I have nothing to say to you." she told Sasuke.

"Just let me explain…" he took hold of her wrist, when he saw she was about to go back in. "Look, I didn't mean what I said about the twins."

"Yeah, well, you said it and what's done, is done…" Hinata pulled her wrist away from his. She turned his back to him and took hold of the door to open it. "Just go away…. Please, haven't you done enough damage." she whispered softly but Sasuke still heard it.

Sasuke placed his hand on hers and pulled it away from the door. The other he used to turn her around. "Five minutes, that's all I ask."

"No, we have nothing more to say to each other." she said and turn away from him. She knew she was being stubborn but she couldn't do it. She was scared and she just needed to get away from all of this, form him.

"You're wrong, we still have a lot of things we need to talk about. For example, what are we going to do about the twins?" Those words made Hinata react.

"They're my kids, so there is nothing to talk about. You may be their biological father but other than that, you are nothing but a stranger to them." she said a bit louder than needed.

"Five minutes, then I'll be out of your life forever if you want." Sasuke pleaded.

Hinata considered, five minutes and she would never have to see him again. "Fine" Sasuke let her hand go and they enter the apartment.

Little did they know that someone had heard them talking and was on her way to the Hokage's office to inform the Hokage of what she had just heard.

Sasuke walked behind Hinata as they enter her room. The room was small he noticed and there weren't many things inside.

"Five minutes…" Hinata reminded him. Sasuke nodded.

For a minute no one side a word but Sasuke knew that time wasn't on his side and doubted that Hinata would let him stay longer that what he had asked for. "I didn't meant what I said…" He started "…well I did, but it was a misunderstanding. Kakashi explain to me what you had to go through because of me." Sasuke pause.

Why was this so hard? He just needed to apologize and tell her that he wasn't planning to take the twins from her, so why was it that he just couldn't let it out.

"Is that all you wanted to say…" Hinata said impatiently, she just wanted him gone and out of their lifes.

"NO!" he said more to himself then Hinata. "Look, I came to apologizes but …" another silence fell between them while Sasuke thought about what to say.

"Time's up, now please leave. I don't want to see you ever again." Hinata said and turn her back to him.

"Hinata…"

"Go, you asked for five minutes and I gave them to you. Now I don't have to see you again."

As soon as she heard the door close after Sasuke, she dropped on the bed and broke down crying. She doubted he would stay away from them. She couldn't do this much longer. She couldn't pretend to be brave and strong.

Maybe she should have let him explain… but she was scared. She didn't know what he wanted or why he had come back and the only conclusion she had come up with had been that he had return to take her children with him.

"I won't let him take them away. I won't let him ruin my life again." she said out loud.

Unknown to her, Sasuke had left the room but no the house. He was standing right outside the door and had heard her cry and had also heard what she said.

Quietly, he opened the door to her room. He slowly walked to the bed and laid a hand on her shoulder making her turn to around in surprise.

"What-…?" Sasuke place a hand over her mouth and signal her to stay quite.

"I not going to do anything, just listen. I apologize for what I did to you and I know it won't help or fix anything but I just have to it. This morning, I meant to fix that mistake by saying I could take the twin. So that you could have the chance to get back all that you had to give up because of my stupid actions. I said it because I thought you didn't want them. Kakashi explain to me that I was wrong and you really do love them."

Hinata stayed quiet and heard Sasuke talk. When Sasuke notice that she wasn't fighting anymore he removed his hand from mouth and got of the bed.

"I know that you think I'm here to take them away but I'm not." Sasuke said

"Then what are you here for?" she asked suspiciously.

"Truthfully, I don't know…" Sasuke said

"I don't understand…" Hinata said

"When I came back with Naruto, I thought that the Hokage was going to sentence me to death for being a traitor. I have nothing to live for anymore so it didn't really matter to me if I die." Sasuke said sincerely. "…but as you can see, that wasn't the case. I was put under Kakashi's watch until she figures out what my punishment will be."

"So what has changed now…?" said Hinata and wiped the tears in her eyes away.

"Everything, when I saw you and our daughter at the Hokage's, something changed. I don't know what it was but it made me want to know more about you two. Then I found out that it wasn't only her, it was also Sosuke. I just don't know anymore."

Sasuke moved to the door "I'll let things stay as they are. I'm not going to take them away or do anything that could hurt them… or you." with that he left the room and this time he also left the house.

Hinata stay on the bed. What Sasuke said made her need to rethink her pinion on him and why he had return.

Sasuke was walking back Kakashi's house, when he was suddenly surrounded by four Anbu ninjas.

"Uchiha Sasuke, you are under arrest. Come with us willingly or we will have to use force."

Sasuke knew he could easily kill the four Anbu that surrounded him and escape but he decided to go with them instead. Whatever this was about, he hope it didn't had anything to do with Hinata or the twins.

But he was wrong, because it had everything to do with Hinata and their kids.


	10. Tears For An Avenger

**A Moon's Lullaby**

_**Disclaimer:  
**__This fan fiction had been written for entertainment purposes __only__ and without the intention of infringing upon any copyright. NARUTO and its characters are a creation of Masashi Kishimoto. The only thing I lay claim to is the plot._

**Chapter 10: Tears For An Avenger**

"_I'll let things stay as they are. I'm not going to take them away or do anything that could hurt them… or you." _

Those words played themselves over and over in her head ever since Sasuke left last night. The words themselves didn't bother her. It was the way he had said them that did, so sad and distant. They made her fell like she had done something bad, something wrong.

Hinata sighed. Then drooped the wooden spoon in her hand on the sink and looked outside. It was a beautiful day, the birds chirping and the sun sunning. That however didn't help her feel any better. In fact, it actually made it worst and she didn't know why.

A knock came from the door.

She took off her apron and hung it on the wall before opening the door to see who it was.

"Yes, how can I help you?" Hinata asked the Anbu on the other side of the door. He didn't say anything and just handed her a small piece of paper. She took it but when she looked back up the Anbu was already gone. She closed the door and then opened the note.

_Come to the tower as soon as possible._

_-Hokage_

Hinata folded the notes and place it in her blue kimono. She headed to her kids room. When she entered Kotomi was playing with her new doll and Sosuke was reading a book by the window.

She walked up to them. "Hey, having fun?' she asked and only Kotomi nodded "I need to go see the Hokage. Were you do you want to stay, at Uncle Neji's house or at Aunt Kurenai's?"

"Uncle Neji!" both Kotomi and Sosuke said at the same time. Hinata chuckled, should have known that they would pick Neji.

"Ok then, hurry and pack whatever you want to take." Hinata walked out of the room but stopped at the door and turn "I finished lunch. Do you want me to pack you a lunch box?"

"Yes, please!" said Kotomi "We don't like Uncle Neji's food. Its yucky!" she said sticking her tongue out. Sosuke nodded in agreement. "But don't tell him that we said that!"

Hinata laughed "Ok, hurry then." she said and then walked out of the room and into the kitchen to packed her kids lunch.

"Sure, they can stay here…" Neji said. He leaned on the doorframe after his niece and nephew ran inside. "What time are you picking them up?" he asked curiously

"I don't know for sure. The Hokage called me to her office but she didn't say what it was about." said Hinata

"Something serious?" Neji asked with concern in his voice.

"I don't think so." she lied. She knew it had to be something serious because the Hokage had never called her to her office. "Well, I'll be going. I don't want to keep the Hokage waiting." she turned and stared to walk in the direction of the Hokage tower.

'_Something is wrong. Lady Tsunade had never called her to her office.' _Neji thought as he closed the door and turn to search for his niece and nephew, he loved them but that didn't mean he trusted them with his things. Who knew what kind of trouble they were causing or what they could be breaking.

Thankfully, he found them sitting in his kitchen. Kotomi was taking out their lunch boxes from their bags. Sosuke was taking out two sodas from his refrigerator. They took a sit at the table, ready to eat.

Neji smirked "Hey guys you want me to cook you something to eat. You don't have to eat what your mom packed for you?"

"No, thank you." said Sosuke and looked up at his uncle "Mom said we had to eat what she packed or she was going to be really mad, right Kotomi?' Sosuke gave his sister a knowing look.

"Yes, she did." Kotomi said and smiled innocently at him "…but if we didn't had to eat this food, we would eat your food because it's so yummy."

'_Liars…' _Neji thought. He walked over and took hold of their lunch boxes. "Well, in that case… I will eat this food and you can eat what I prepare for you." Neji pretended to turn and walked away.

"NO!' they protested and reached to stop him.

Neji turned "No…? But Kotomi said you guys thought my cooking was yummy. Are you saying that's not true?" he said

"No, it's not that" said Sosuke and reached into his bag and pulled out another bento box "Mom packed one for you too, see…" Sosuke said and placed it on the table.

Neji sighed and return their lunch then set down and looked at his niece and nephew. "You two are such liars. I don't know where you two get it from. Hinata has never lie in her life."

As soon as she entered the Hokage Tower, the same Anbu that had deliver the note came up to her. "Follow me…" he said and turned to walk away.

Hinata followed him. He took her through a door that leaded to the bottom level of the building. This wasn't the way to Tsunade's office, she noticed. "Eh, this isn't the way." she said and looked at him.

"She will meet you down here." he said and they continue to walk. The farther they walked, the darker and colder it became. It was giving her goose bumps. The floor change to dirt and rocks but still they continue walking. She was getting a bit scared.

Hinata stepped closer to the Anbu but soon after they stopped. She couldn't see anything. She felt him move and lid a lantern that was hanging by the wall. The room was lid up and what she saw made her hand come up to her mouth to stop a gasp. She turned to the Anbu but he was already gone.

Hinata turn back to what had made her gasped. She took a step and with her free hand took hold of the cold steel bars of the cell in front of her. Her eyes started to sting and her throat tighten.

On the other side of the cell, being held up to the wall by chains was the man that had invaded her thoughts this morning. Most of his clothes and his shoes were gone and he was covered in dirt and blood. His long hair hung loose over his eyes that were being covering by a blindfolded. On his chest he had a seal that she didn't recognized but it would glow now and then.

"Sasuke…" the name escaped her lips before she could stop it.

His head moved to look up to her direction. The seal on his chest glowed once again but this time it stayed glowing for a longer time. She watched Sasuke flinch and when it stopped glowing he was breathing hard. The seal was causing him pain, she realized.

Without her even realizing it tears were falling down her cheeks and into the cold ground, it was awful what they had done to him. She may not love him and may even hate him but she didn't think he didn't deserved what they had done to him. If it hurt her just see him like this, she couldn't imagine what it would fell to be in his place.

"Sasuke…" his name escaped her lips again this time it was lac with worry.

"H-Hinata" he asked and looked up. The seal stared glowing once again.

"D-don't move… There is a seal on your chest that glows every time you move." she told him.

She saw the comer of his mouth go up "So, that's what they use on me…" the seal glowed again and when it stopped he was panting harder this time.

"Stop talking. You're getting hurt." she told him.

"What are you doing here? Did you come to see me suffer?" he asked

"W-what…? No! I- I was called here by the Hokage. I didn't… I didn't know you were here." Her voice was cracking as tears ran down her eyes at seen the pain it was causing him.  
"You… didn't know. So…it…wasn't you who…" the seal once again glowed and she could clearly see that he was in deep pain by the expression on his face.

He thought that see was the one responsible for putting him in this place? She would never! Even if she hated him she could never do something so…cruel. "No! It-it wasn't me I didn't…I couldn't do this. I would never…." Tears rolled faster down her eyes.

"I… believe… you." His breathing became labor. "It's… just that the anbu…said…you… I'm glad it as you."

"Sasuke, please…. stop talking…. y-you're h-hurting yourself more."

"Are you…crying…for my sake?" he asked

Hinata was about to reply but she heard footsteps coming their way and immediately turn to look who it was.

Out of the dark walked Tsunade "I sorry, I shouldn't have told the Anbu to bring you hear. It's too much for you to bear." she walked up to Hinata and place her hand on her back to led her away from that place. "Come, let's go to my office."

She let herself be taken to the office and took a sit on a chair in front of the Hokage's desk. She watched as Tsunade place a scroll before her.

"Just sign this and everything will be over, I promise." she said and took out a pen.

Hinata looked at it but trough her tears couldn't really make out what it said. "What is this?" she asked the Hokage

"It's a statement – a declaration if you will – pressing charges on Uchiha Sasuke for Sexual Assault." Tsunade press the pen to her hand "All you have to do is sign and you want have to see him ever again, Hinata. He will be out of your life for good."


	11. A White Lie

**A Moon's Lullaby**

_**Disclaimer:  
**__This fan fiction had been written for entertainment purposes __only__ and without the intention of infringing upon any copyright. NARUTO and its characters are a creation of Masashi Kishimoto. The only thing I lay claim to is the plot._

**Chapter 11: A White Lie**

'_Out of my life… I won't have to see him again… ever' _It sounded good, to never have to worry about him taking away her kids. The solution to her problems was right in front of her. It what she had been asking for the last few days, so why couldn't she do it? Why couldn't she sign the scroll?

"W-what will happen to him?" she looked up at the Hokage and asked.

"I haven't decided yet but most likely he will be…punish and then sentence to death." Hinata gasped in horror and jumped from her sit. _'Punish…as in torture.'_

"Hinata? What's wrong?" asked Tsunade and stood up. "Is he treating you? He can't hurt you now, Hinata. You are save form him."

Hinata started shaking her head. "He didn't… he isn't…"

"Don't worry Hinata you and your children will be save from him. He will never hurt you again. Just sign the scroll and he will be gone, forever." Tsunade said and pushed the scroll closer to her.

"No, I can't… h-how did you know that he..?" Hinata asked.

"Someone very close to me came and informed me. I had to make sure it was true so I personally compared his DNA to that of the twins and it matched perfectly." Tsunade said and took a sit again

"W-what did they do to him? Why is he…?" Hinata asked as she stepped closer to the desk.

"Don't to worry about that, Hinata. Just know that he will regret doing what he did to you…" Tsunade said "…now sing."

"I won't do it…" Hinata said softly and looked down to the floor.

"Don't you want that rapist to get what he deserves? Don't you hate him?" asked Tsunade not understanding. If it was her in that situation, she would want Sasuke to pay for what she did. She would want him to suffer like she had and more.

"I…It wasn't…no." said Hinata. She couldn't do it. She couldn't let whatever else they were going to do to Sasuke happen. And no, she didn't hate him. Not anymore. Maybe in the beginning she had but not anymore. Maybe if they had asked her two days ago, before he had talked to her, she would have sign.

Tsunade stood up and walked out the office. She said something to someone that Hinata could here and a minute later she enteree the office again. "I don't understand, Hinata. Why won't you sign?"

"H-he doesn't deserve it…" Hinata said softly

"How can he not deserve it? He raped you!" Tsunade said losing her temper. How could Hinata not want her assaulter to be charge, she didn't understand.

"It wasn't… It wasn't rape!" Hinata said as the door opened and two Anbu walked in with Sasuke. He was still blindfolded and his hands were tied behind his back.

"What?" asked Tsunade not believing what she had just heard.

"It wasn't rape." Hinata said more clearly this time and then notice the two Anbu with Sasuke.

"Leave us!" Tsunade order the two Anbu.

Hinata watched as they took the blindfold off and then left the office, leavening Sasuke in the middle of the room. Both his eyes had seals place on them preventing him from opening them.

"Then you lie to me?" Tsunade said seriously "Lying to the Hokage is a crime, Hinata."

"I didn't lie!" protested Hinata looking back at the Hokage. She hadn't lied. Not really. They had assumed she had been raped by the rogue ninjas. They had never asked her and she had never said anything.

"Then you're lying now." asked Tsunade suspiciously "Which is it?"

"N-neither… I didn't lie then and I am not lying now." Hinata answered bravely "I never said it was rape… everyone just assumed without asking me."

"Then why didn't you said anything?" asked Tsunade angrily. Hinata hadn't told them what had happen and in a way that was lying.

"I couldn't remember…I was confused!" she lied. Good thing Tsunade didn't have the Byakugan eyes or she would have seen her heart racing and known she was lying.

"And now you do?" Tsunade said still angry. She didn't believe what Hinata was saying. She was lying but why/? Why would she lie to save someone that had hurt her by taking advantage of her body

"Y-yes, after seeing him a few days ago." Hinata said

"I don't believe you. I see no reason for you to save him. Why? Why are doing this, Hinata?"

"I…I…It's just that..." She looked back at Sasuke. Her eyes moved over every open wound on his body. "I love him."

A silence fell between them. No one said anything for what seem like an eternity

"You love him…?" Lady Tsunade moved over the desk and placed her hands on Hinata's should. "Hinata, how can you love a criminal like him? It's just not logical. You – a caring and loving person by nature – loving a merciless criminal like him." She shook Hinata, trying to put some sense into her.

"His not like that! He is not merciless." Hinata pulled away from Tsunade and move to untie Sasuke's hands.

"He has killed hundreds of people! You don't love him. You don't even know him."

"I do love him" Hinata turn and wrap her arms around his waist.

Sasuke leaned down close to her ear. "Why…are you doing this?" He whispered in a labored voice tone.

"To save you…" she whispered back.

"He will never love you, Hinata. He is incapable of love." Tsunade said angrily. She didn't believe what Hinata was saying and she most certainly did understand why she was doing this.

"I…care about her" Sasuke whispered in a rough tone of voice.

Hinata's eyes widen at Sasuke statement. She pulled away from him and turned to look at the Hokage. Her eyes were narrowed in suspicion but she had a weird smiled that unsettle her. Whatever she had in mind couldn't be good. "Fine, if this is what you want."

Tsunade took the scroll and stuffed it back in her desk but before closing the drawer she took a different one out. She placed it on the desk. She made her way over to Sasuke and unsealed his eyes.

"Sing the scroll, both of you. Then you will be free to go." Tsunade said and sat back in her chair. She was sure that they wouldn't do it.

Sasuke and Hinata walked up to the desk and looked at the scroll. Their eyes widen and looked back at her in disbelieve. "Is something wrong?" she asked daring them to say something, daring them to oppose her. "This is what you have chosen, now sign." she leaned forward, her arms resting on the desk.

"T-this is a…" Hinata try to say but the words wouldn't come out."…marriage license." finished Sasuke

"I know. Now sign." she said seriously "…or do you want to sign the other scroll, Hinata." she asked, looking at Hinata and putting her on the spot.

Hinata shock her head, slowly she picked up the pen with a trembling hand. She managed to sign her name on the scroll and make it turn out somewhat clear. She handed the pen to Sasuke. Sasuke moved slowly and took the pen. He looked at Hinata, in his own way asking her if she really wanted to do this. She nodded, this was what she wanted. Sasuke bend over the desk and signed his name on the scroll.

Tsunade took out scroll and sign it herself, to approve it. "You know, Hinata, I should make you pay back all the money that you received over the last few years."

Hinata looked at her with wide eyes. She couldn't pay it all back. She didn't have that kind of money.

"But I won't" the Hokage said and stood up. "Well, only one more thing before you leave…"

The two looked at each other in confusion. "Congratulations, you are now Lord Sasuke and Lady Hinata of the Uchiha Clan." Sasuke and Hinata turned and exited the office.

Tsunade slammed her hand down on the desk. This wasn't how she wanted it to turn out. When she had place the second scroll in front of them she had been sure that Hinata wouldn't sign it and would confessed what Sasuke had done to her. It didn't even cross her mind that she would marry the Uchiha and set him free.

As they exited the tower, Hinata notice Sasuke breathing hard. She went to his side, wrapped an arm around his waist and placed his arm over her shoulder. Good thing she was tall or else she would have not been able to hold up his weight. "Lean on me. You look like you are about to fall over and pass out." she told in with a bit of humor in her voice. She really couldn't picture Sasuke passing out in front of her.

"No I don't…" he said but still he leaned on her because it was true. He didn't really have the energy to hold himself up.

"We should take you to the doctor." she said but he quickly shook his head. He didn't want to go to the hospital. All he needed was time to rest. Besides he doubted that they would even want to help him. He was after all, a traitor in the eyes of every villager here.

"Fine…" she said and they stared to walk home. She would have to send a note to Neji and see if he could watch the twins until tomorrow because for the rest of today she would have to take care of Sasuke. Being this close to him, she noticed that his temperature was a bit too high. It looked like he was coming down with a fever.

**Chapter 11: A White Lie**

'_Out of my life… I won't have to see him again… ever' _It sounded good, to never have to worry about him taking away her kids. The solution to her problems was right in front of her. It what she had been asking for the last few days, so why couldn't she do it? Why couldn't she sign the scroll?

"W-what will happen to him?" she looked up at the Hokage and asked.

"I haven't decided yet but most likely he will be…punish and then sentence to death." Hinata gasped in horror and jumped from her sit. _'Punish…as in torture.'_

"Hinata? What's wrong?" asked Tsunade and stood up. "Is he treating you? He can't hurt you now, Hinata. You are save form him."

Hinata started shaking her head. "He didn't… he isn't…"

"Don't worry Hinata you and your children will be save from him. He will never hurt you again. Just sign the scroll and he will be gone, forever." Tsunade said and pushed the scroll closer to her.

"No, I can't… h-how did you know that he..?" Hinata asked.

"Someone very close to me came and informed me. I had to make sure it was true so I personally compared his DNA to that of the twins and it matched perfectly." Tsunade said and took a sit again

"W-what did they do to him? Why is he…?" Hinata asked as she stepped closer to the desk.

"Don't to worry about that, Hinata. Just know that he will regret doing what he did to you…" Tsunade said "…now sing."

"I won't do it…" Hinata said softly and looked down to the floor.

"Don't you want that rapist to get what he deserves? Don't you hate him?" asked Tsunade not understanding. If it was her in that situation, she would want Sasuke to pay for what she did. She would want him to suffer like she had and more.

"I…It wasn't…no." said Hinata. She couldn't do it. She couldn't let whatever else they were going to do to Sasuke happen. And no, she didn't hate him. Not anymore. Maybe in the beginning she had but not anymore. Maybe if they had asked her two days ago, before he had talked to her, she would have sign.

Tsunade stood up and walked out the office. She said something to someone that Hinata could here and a minute later she enteree the office again. "I don't understand, Hinata. Why won't you sign?"

"H-he doesn't deserve it…" Hinata said softly

"How can he not deserve it? He raped you!" Tsunade said losing her temper. How could Hinata not want her assaulter to be charge, she didn't understand.

"It wasn't… It wasn't rape!" Hinata said as the door opened and two Anbu walked in with Sasuke. He was still blindfolded and his hands were tied behind his back.

"What?" asked Tsunade not believing what she had just heard.

"It wasn't rape." Hinata said more clearly this time and then notice the two Anbu with Sasuke.

"Leave us!" Tsunade order the two Anbu.

Hinata watched as they took the blindfold off and then left the office, leavening Sasuke in the middle of the room. Both his eyes had seals place on them preventing him from opening them.

"Then you lie to me?" Tsunade said seriously "Lying to the Hokage is a crime, Hinata."

"I didn't lie!" protested Hinata looking back at the Hokage. She hadn't lied. Not really. They had assumed she had been raped by the rogue ninjas. They had never asked her and she had never said anything.

"Then you're lying now." asked Tsunade suspiciously "Which is it?"

"N-neither… I didn't lie then and I am not lying now." Hinata answered bravely "I never said it was rape… everyone just assumed without asking me."

"Then why didn't you said anything?" asked Tsunade angrily. Hinata hadn't told them what had happen and in a way that was lying.

"I couldn't remember…I was confused!" she lied. Good thing Tsunade didn't have the Byakugan eyes or she would have seen her heart racing and known she was lying.

"And now you do?" Tsunade said still angry. She didn't believe what Hinata was saying. She was lying but why/? Why would she lie to save someone that had hurt her by taking advantage of her body

"Y-yes, after seeing him a few days ago." Hinata said

"I don't believe you. I see no reason for you to save him. Why? Why are doing this, Hinata?"

"I…I…It's just that..." She looked back at Sasuke. Her eyes moved over every open wound on his body. "I love him."

A silence fell between them. No one said anything for what seem like an eternity

"You love him…?" Lady Tsunade moved over the desk and placed her hands on Hinata's should. "Hinata, how can you love a criminal like him? It's just not logical. You – a caring and loving person by nature – loving a merciless criminal like him." She shook Hinata, trying to put some sense into her.

"His not like that! He is not merciless." Hinata pulled away from Tsunade and move to untie Sasuke's hands.

"He has killed hundreds of people! You don't love him. You don't even know him."

"I do love him" Hinata turn and wrap her arms around his waist.

Sasuke leaned down close to her ear. "Why…are you doing this?" He whispered in a labored voice tone.

"To save you…" she whispered back.

"He will never love you, Hinata. He is incapable of love." Tsunade said angrily. She didn't believe what Hinata was saying and she most certainly did understand why she was doing this.

"I…care about her" Sasuke whispered in a rough tone of voice.

Hinata's eyes widen at Sasuke statement. She pulled away from him and turned to look at the Hokage. Her eyes were narrowed in suspicion but she had a weird smiled that unsettle her. Whatever she had in mind couldn't be good. "Fine, if this is what you want."

Tsunade took the scroll and stuffed it back in her desk but before closing the drawer she took a different one out. She placed it on the desk. She made her way over to Sasuke and unsealed his eyes.

"Sing the scroll, both of you. Then you will be free to go." Tsunade said and sat back in her chair. She was sure that they wouldn't do it.

Sasuke and Hinata walked up to the desk and looked at the scroll. Their eyes widen and looked back at her in disbelieve. "Is something wrong?" she asked daring them to say something, daring them to oppose her. "This is what you have chosen, now sign." she leaned forward, her arms resting on the desk.

"T-this is a…" Hinata try to say but the words wouldn't come out."…marriage license." finished Sasuke

"I know. Now sign." she said seriously "…or do you want to sign the other scroll, Hinata." she asked, looking at Hinata and putting her on the spot.

Hinata shock her head, slowly she picked up the pen with a trembling hand. She managed to sign her name on the scroll and make it turn out somewhat clear. She handed the pen to Sasuke. Sasuke moved slowly and took the pen. He looked at Hinata, in his own way asking her if she really wanted to do this. She nodded, this was what she wanted. Sasuke bend over the desk and signed his name on the scroll.

Tsunade took out scroll and sign it herself, to approve it. "You know, Hinata, I should make you pay back all the money that you received over the last few years."

Hinata looked at her with wide eyes. She couldn't pay it all back. She didn't have that kind of money.

"But I won't" the Hokage said and stood up. "Well, only one more thing before you leave…"

The two looked at each other in confusion. "Congratulations, you are now Lord Sasuke and Lady Hinata of the Uchiha Clan." Sasuke and Hinata turned and exited the office.

Tsunade slammed her hand down on the desk. This wasn't how she wanted it to turn out. When she had place the second scroll in front of them she had been sure that Hinata wouldn't sign it and would confessed what Sasuke had done to her. It didn't even cross her mind that she would marry the Uchiha and set him free.

As they exited the tower, Hinata notice Sasuke breathing hard. She went to his side, wrapped an arm around his waist and placed his arm over her shoulder. Good thing she was tall or else she would have not been able to hold up his weight. "Lean on me. You look like you are about to fall over and pass out." she told in with a bit of humor in her voice. She really couldn't picture Sasuke passing out in front of her.

"No I don't…" he said but still he leaned on her because it was true. He didn't really have the energy to hold himself up.

"We should take you to the doctor." she said but he quickly shook his head. He didn't want to go to the hospital. All he needed was time to rest. Besides he doubted that they would even want to help him. He was after all, a traitor in the eyes of every villager here.

"Fine…" she said and they stared to walk home. She would have to send a note to Neji and see if he could watch the twins until tomorrow because for the rest of today she would have to take care of Sasuke. Being this close to him, she noticed that his temperature was a bit too high. It looked like he was coming down with a fever.


	12. Chapter 12

**Coming soon...**


End file.
